Never Say Goodbye
by Pious Mage
Summary: A reimagining of Awakening that will hopefully help fix some of it's dumber decisions and flaws while hopefully adding an interesting twist to a story that has been reimagined before.


Robin walked amongst the rows of tents checking off items on his list and then double-checking them. He smiled and waved to every one that passed despite the fact that inside he was having the greatest debate of his life. The choice that he would make would decide the fate of the entire land, not just that but of his entire family. So instead he did what he always did and pushed himself into his work and hoped to ignore it and decide at the moment like all the other important choices in his life. Instead, he decided to go to the mess tent and hoped they were serving something other than gruel.

"Father!" A blue-haired hundred-twenty pound-mass tackled him with the speed of a charging bull and knocked him down.

"Hello, Morgan." He sighed petting the girl on the head as he slowly pulled himself up off the ground. "Oof you're getting to big for that." He groaned rubbing his chest.

"Hey, you're not supposed to comment on a women's weight." She grinned as she looked up at him.

"What are they serving today?" Robin quickly changed the subject.

Morgan made a face, "gruel."

"Oh great," Robin responded exaggerating an eye roll and they both burst into laughter. "Do you know where your mother is?" He finally asked after they got some food.

"She's in her tent, apparently she isn't feeling well," Morgan said shrugging her shoulders.

"Right… Well best avoid her then." He shot back playfully.

"Daaaaaaad!" Morgan moaned and they both laughed.

"Well, would you care to join me for a meal?" He asked.

"But I just ate…" She questioned back rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah well have I ever told you how I met your mother?" He shot back alongside a knowing grin.

"Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, No but please do!" She smiled widely and he couldn't help but think about how much she looked like her mother and that led him to reminisce back even further to how he got mixed up in all of this business in the first place and a smile began to grow on Robins's face.

It all started with that dream, that godforsaken nightmare he had almost every night. It was him and a blue-haired warrior and they were fighting…. Fighting against some sort of warlock.

"This is it, Robin, you're one of us and nothing can change that." The blue-haired man shouted out to him and all he realized that that was own his name, Robin. Robin watched as the blue-haired man ducked and weaved around spells the warlock cast at him. "What are you doing Robin, don't just stand there." The blue-haired man yelled and Robin jumped to action.

Robin began analyzing the surrounding area and realized there was a weakened pillar to the sorcerers left and he shot a large fireball at it. The sorcerer ducked out of the way and that went perfectly to plan as the fireball hit the pillar and it fell towards the sorcerer he avoided it but jumped right into the path of Chrom's sword which impaled the man right through the chest.

"Good job as always Robin." The man smiled wiping some sweat off his brow.

"Thanks as always Chrom." Robin shot back sarcastically and they both laughed, Robin realized that must be the man's name, Chrom.

Suddenly Robin saw brightness and looked up to find a large fireball hurtling towards Chrom and he quickly pushed the blue-haired man out of the way and took the fireball to his chest.

"_Shit, shit, bitch, shit, shit. " _Was all Robin could think as the warmth of the fireball enveloped him and charred his body.

"Robin!" The blue-haired man yelled as he turned around and finished the sorcerer off before he ran back to his friends' side. "Are you okay?" He asked concern for his friend etched across his face.

"I always told you to make sure your opponents were dead first." Robin coughed as he brushed himself off, wincing when he ran over the still tender and charred wounds.

"Oh thank god. Lucina would have killed me." The prince smiled as he helped the tactician. "Sometimes I think she likes you more than her own father."

"Oh yeah, I'm the cool uncle," Robin responded giving two thumbs up and they both emerged into laughter once more, then it happened as it always did. A sharp pain to his head as he clutched desperately to it.

"Are you okay?" Chrom asked moving forward concerned and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Urgh… Yeah, just a… Just a headache." He muttered still clutching it.

"Well come on, we'll get ya back to Lissa and Lon'qu. She'll have ya patched right up and Lon'qu is Lon'qu, nothing will happen to us while he's near." Chrom said now putting his arm over his friend's shoulder and guiding him towards the exit.

Robin, however, pushed him away. "Get away from me!" He shouted trying to move away from Chrom but collapsing to the ground once more due to his wounds.

"Robin, here I'll help you," Chrom said reaching and pulling his friend to there feet but then looked down suddenly in awe as a blade stuck out from his stomach.

"Chrom, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened." Robin backpedaled as he stumbled backward in shock.

"This is not your—your fault...Promise me you'll escape from this place… Goodbye Robin." Chrom moaned as he fell to the ground and Robin fell to his knees in anguish, then the dream would end.

_Hey guys, guess what? A brand new story! That's right and don't worry to all you Happiness fans I will not be ignoring it in favor of this one. No, they both will be updated hopefully rotating but with Happiness being my main priority. That being said I am happy to present my first FE fic, I mean it's where I got my username and everything though that wasn't from this game. _

_So why Awakening? Well because as a lot of us know, Awakening is a pretty flawed game both gameplay and story-wise. However, while I can't do anything to fix the game I sure as hell can do things to fix the story and that's what this is. My way of fixing Awakenings story at least some of the dumber and worst moments in it. Also to cut some of the bloat, add some more stuff in between the time skip and fix my least favorite thing in any media, which happens to happen right at the end but that's enough spoilers for now. Anyways thanks for reading._

_Until Next Time - Pious Mage_


End file.
